April Showers
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Well...it doesn't have much to do with the weather


**A/N**: None of the LO:CI characters are mine. Darn it. Thanks, Dick. 

**APRIL SHOWERS**

It was a beautiful, sunny morning. The brilliant rays of sunshine ultimately won nature's daily battle -chasing away the lingering chilly air of the early spring dawn. It was Alex's favorite time of year and, upon awakening, was her habit to open several of the windows in her apartment to let in the fresh air.

Bobby's eyes fought to open, but, still tired from the late night's work, his lids merely fluttered, rebelling against the brightness. He groggily pulled the sheet over his chest and laid still, listening to the sounds of birds singing until they were drowned out by the noise of the rest of the neighborhood coming to life.

The next sound he heard was Alex turning on the shower water. That always conjured up nice imagery. He forced open an eyelid and peeked at the clock.

"Uugghh, 6:12 a.m."

X X X

As Bobby quietly swung open the bathroom door, he was surrounded by a cloud of steamy, moist air that instantly warmed his body.

He paused to look at Alex's form through the frosted glass of the shower doors. He smiled when he heard her humming an unrecognizable tune.

He slowly slid the door along the track, causing another waft of steamy air to be released.

"Good morning," he smiled at her, struggling to keep his eyes fixed on hers and not enjoy the rest of the view.

Alex paused her lathering ritual and smiled. "Care to join me?" she smiled slyly.

Bobby stepped into the shower, closed the door and stood before her. Alex, hands still full of lavender-scented lather, stepped closer and ran her hands along Bobby's shoulders, then down his chest.

He pulled her close, enjoying every inch of her slippery wet body conforming to his as they embraced.

They stood under the hot, pulsating water and kissed as streams of water trickled through their hair, down their bodies, following the path of least resistance along their curves and crevices.

When their kiss ended, Bobby reached behind Alex, over her head, and squeezed a generous amount of shower gel into his hand.

"Turn around," he instructed.

Alex dutifully spun, facing her back towards him and inching backwards, teasing him as she nestled her firm round butt against him.

Bobby reached his soapy hands around Alex, cupping and kneading each breast.

"Mmmmm," he moaned.

She smiled, but he couldn't see.

"I bet you have someplace else that's nice and warm and slippery for me, don't you?" he whispered over her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her ear.

Alex giggled. "Well, judging from what I feel poking me back there, I guess you're gonna find out, aren't you?"

Upon hearing her invitation, Bobby ran his left hand down her stomach, her lower abdomen and, finally, to the softest, warmest place where he ached to be.

Alex bent forward to accommodate him, placing her hands against the tiled wall and spreading her feet.

Bobby reached down, taking his rock-hard manhood into his hand, guiding it into her.

"Oooohhh," she moaned.

He groaned as he plunged deeper into her. He felt as if his cock was being wrapped in silk...no...velvet. Warm, wet velvet that enveloped him, inch by inch, giving him the ultimate pleasure.

"Mmmm, Bobby...Bobby..."

X X X

"Bobby! It's 6:45! Get a move on!" Alex ordered, deriving the utmost pleasure at disturbing his slumber.

Bobby's eyes flew open. He found himself gasping for air and immediately became aware of his "condition;" he grabbed for the cover of more blankets.

Alex smiled at his predicament. She had no intention of confessing that she'd been standing at the foot of the bed for at least the past minute, admiring the more-than-adequate bulge beneath the sheet.

Her eyes traveled from his, down to the embarrassing area, and back up. _She_ knew that _he_ knew he was busted.

"I'm gonna put some coffee on," she announced nonchalantly, then smiled, turned and left the room.

Bobby's face contorted; a mixture of disappointment, frustration and embarrassment. He fell back against the pillows, promising himself "just five more minutes" as he yawned.

Rubbing his face with his hands, he cursed under his breath, "Damnit...the same friggin' dream every time I sleep over here."

THE END


End file.
